Door frames of dwellings and other buildings are often constructed by installing wooden side plates and a wooden top plate around a doorway opening. Wooden casings are typically attached to the edges of the side and top plates. Hinges and lock set recesses are then added to opposite side plates.
As will be appreciated, this approach requires considerable handiwork and the exercise of some degree of skill. It also requires significant on site labour, and is typically time-consuming. Additionally, this approach also does not provide for weather proofing, and weather proofing typically needs to be improvised by attaching weather stripping around the edges of the doorway opening.
To facilitate door frame construction, it may be desirable and more cost-effective to utilize a pre-fabricated door jamb comprising inexpensive structural materials such as plastic. Door jambs comprising extruded plastic have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,309 to Johnson discloses a door jamb assembly having an interchangeable multi-component design allowing for the framing of doorways with different configurations by first selecting a main frame and a decorative trim that conforms with the doorway, and then securing a first end of the main frame, being attached to the decorative trim, onto a wall with the use of an attachment flange and securing a second end of the main frame to an interior jamb with the use of a fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,519 to Careri discloses a plastic door jamb member for forming a portion of a door jamb, the plastic member having a recess for receiving a wooden door jamb portion, and an interlocking attachment recess for interconnection with a metal reinforcement plate. The plastic door jamb member may be interengaged with the wooden door jamb portion, and further interengaged with the metal reinforcement plate, and installed in position as a combination door jamb assembly.
Door frame posts for door frames have also been described. For example, PCT Application No. WO 2009093205 to Sciara discloses a standard post for door and window frames comprising an elongate body with a longitudinal axis, an inner edge and an outer edge substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis and end edges substantially transverse to the longitudinal axis. The end edges are both inclined to the longitudinal axis, with substantially identical angles of inclination, one of the inclined edges being designed to be removed upon installation by a cut substantially at right angles to the longitudinal axis to define the lower end of the post, whereas the other one of the inclined edges is designed for connection with the lintel.
Improvements are generally desired. It is therefore an object at least to provide a novel door frame post, and a door frame assembly comprising the same and a kit for assembly of the same.